


El Tango

by Homebound_Stranger



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Hand Wave canon for Fandom, M/M, Metaphorical Dance stands in for Plot, Recaps Entire Series 1, This is Old and I feel Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homebound_Stranger/pseuds/Homebound_Stranger
Summary: They say that life is a dance with many interchangeable partners, some more significant than others. They can be fun or passionate. They can be sad and downright frightening. But never could you have guessed how this one dance would ruin you.





	El Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Story time! I was never really a 'fan' of anything, especially not manga until this fandom. Back in the 2000's, my older sibling's friend had introduced me to Pet Shop of Horrors. I really became excited for what I read and the fan-translations that could be found on MangaFox (yeesh, how old am I?) so I started practicing my art and writing so frequently until I was satisfied with them. I had a few starts and stops on Fanfiction.net and LiveJournal (now I'm REALLY dating myself) but I never felt too comfortable to be posting for long. This doesn't account that later on in my life, severe medical issues and education got in the way.
> 
> This was initially written, oh I'd say..before 2014? It's OLD and has been sitting through at least 2 hard drives. You might be able to tell if some of the wording is funky. However, I have always liked this sequence of scenes and worked on it several times over. It's always lasted the fiction purges I do now and again when I delete fiction that isn't going anywhere or is too vile for the light of day.
> 
> For those curious, I've taken dance lessons before so I know that the dancing written below is not realistically impossible. I'm a swell dancer but Tango is BRUTAL.
> 
> I hope you might get some enjoyment out of this, as I always have. Perhaps I may be persuaded to write more but in the meantime, I'm just happy to bring this out of the closet and onto a shelf where someone may read and like it.

_If you lead, he will follow._

 

It is the singular truth of the universe and one that you easily understand. You are required to initiate, to act as the ignition for this dance. The fuel has already been gathered, whispers of death and mystery planted into the minds of men who warily watch you. They fear you and they are mystified; they want you, desire you in many ways and forms but none of them can gather enough courage to face you. That is why you don't care to give any of them a second glance, to offer your palms to them in a facsimile of “friendliness”. Just as well, you know how dangerous you are. You bask in your indifference and vile thoughts.

 

It feels like hours or maybe years simply walking around the floors. Your legs get longer, your face becomes wiser but the sharpness hidden behind a curtain of black silk remains. Perhaps there are some who come close enough to pull you to their side, to interest you for awhile. It's never for long. The fire remains unlit, the ignition still stalled as you pace-you stalk-for the next person who can entertain you. For someone who can make you momentarily forget your mission.

 

Someone who can help you forget the enormous weight you carry.

 

That may be why, in the infinite laps you make around the floors, your swagger stutters when your eyes catch sight of icy blue orbs. He's nothing to sniff at, a tall fellow that may very capture the American ideal. He is dark where you are light, he is white where you are black. He is your complete opposite, in taste and character. Compared to others before him he is crass and crude, the smell of nicotine caught deep in his skin. He is certainly not your type.

 

And yet you pause just long enough, staring at him that he inclines his head, that he takes notice of your presence completely. He accepts your invitation.

 

That is how you find yourself forgetting about the other bodies in the room, dragging your leg in an arch across the waxed wooden floors, a toxic challenge as much as it is a whimsy dare. You are the conductor while he is a player, following your direction with his own response. This entire act is all about starting from point A to finish at Z, making no mistakes on the road there. But you realize the implications of this activity, that it is motion without organized steps, missing a fixated system to follow. There is plenty room for error.  

 

You promise you will do no such thing.

 

Now, the ritual begins.

 

You have the music to start you off, simple music to an _assai lento_ beat. So slow, every beat sustained as you both look at each other; he, with hostility, you, with mild disinterest. At opposite sides of the room, you cross each other without crossing limbs, you insult each other by saying nothing. For a moment, you are almost concerned he will turn tail and flee the scene, cutting short your memorizing tread, yet he stays in place. His steps are very marching, pressed and serious as he moves around. Your steps, however, are much more seductive, inviting, pleasing.

 

_Deadly_.

 

_-_

 

_You killed him, didn't you? I don't know how you did it, but you did it somehow. And that funny lizard is the key to your role in this murder!_

 

_Murder? I believe you are mistaken, Detective. I did nothing, nothing other than doing my job._

 

_Your 'job'? You mean selling dangerous animals? Drugs? Slaves? I've heard the rumors about this place, Count, you can't pull wool over my eyes._

 

_As if there is any sheep to produce some for you, Detective. And besides the baseless accusations you are leveling against me, I am afraid to repeat this to you once more; I have done nothing but sell a pet to someone who wanted one. There is no crime in that._

 

_Bullshit._

 

_I'll ask you to watch your language, Detective. Crude language is unbecoming of a professional._

 

_Shut it! I_ will _catch you. I will arrest you._

 

_Humph. I'd love to see you try._

 

-

 

With that passing thought, the tempo suddenly changes, as does the music. Suddenly, you are no longer trying to one up your distant partner; you are walking, _andante_ , but _non troppo_. This seems  more flirtatious in nature, but not of the innocent kind. Since you are the leader of this movement, you step closer to the one once faraway from you. He reacts by doing the same, shortening the distance in between.

 

The moves are still distrustful, challenging and hostile, but there is that faint feel of curiosity and a playful banter. Though there is some reluctance in your partner to move in the same way as you (alas, he's only being dragged around for the ride at this point), at least he hasn't lost footing. He just won't move as you do, as misgivings still abound in each step. But you are patient, you will wait for him to catch up. After all, isn't he going to be forgotten once you reach the end of your dance?

 

Lead the way, and he follows. Leaden your heart and he will do the same to his own. If you soften it,  he is sure to eat your pulsating organ raw. You are the trainer, he the beast to be tamed. Dangerous, captivating, daring the other not to slip up, this is what you have become. And even if he surprises you with his own brand of innovation, jumping you with an unexpected turn on his heel, you cannot help but be a little captivated by your partner.

 

-

 

_Stop calling me that! I'm not 'Mr Detective'; I'm off duty today!_

 

_If memory serves correct, your name is Orcot, is it not?_

 

_My name is_ Leon _. Leon Orcot._

 

_Leon..._

 

-

 

There! Once more the tempo changes speed, and you are moving at a very moderate pace. The menacing atmosphere had ebbed somewhat, only the thin lingering of threat left. Now you are amiable, welcoming the other to any possible chance of being closer.

 

He takes the invitation.

 

You are nearer to touching than when you first began, at opposite sides of the room, but not enough to connect fingertips. He offers some leniency with your “questionable” wants to take this into a darker routine, however he knows how to pull you back.

 

While going about, he asks you for help regarding his next responding move. You give him aid by guiding his own foot with yours; now you move parallel to each other, identically yet never touching.

 

It awes you to realize how wonderfully you mesh together without meshing at all.

 

-

 

_Hey, uh...thanks..I guess..for the... you know..._

 

_You know?  
_

_You know..._

 

_Actually, I don't Detective, that's why I'm inquiring. To what do I deserve your thanks for?_

 

_Augh, are you actually going to make me say it!?_

 

_Say what? I'm only asking you to speak properly for once so your point can be conveyed._

 

_Fuck you, what are you, my English teacher!?_

 

_Language!_

 

_Language this! Thanks for your help on the Mellow case, don't expect me to ask for any more “assistance” in the future!_

 

_If you say so, Detective. And by the by? You are_ most _welcome._

 

-

 

And suddenly, the beat draws down once more. Slow yet playful, _adagio_ and _dolce_ , now everything is innocent. The danger has passed and you are left there, moving in time with your partner. There is teasing, briefly reaching out and, for the first time, brushing against the bare arm of your consort, your..teammate, so to speak.

 

At first it seems you have made a mistake, the kind you promised not to make, having crossed some line; his first reactions appear indignant and suspicious of your intent. But all at once he relaxes and allows you one more brief caress against his oppositely tanned skin. He doesn't flinch, nor does he bite. Instead, he meekly pushes back, allowing himself the curiosity to reach out and feel whatever comes into contact with him.

 

You are both taunting one another, but instead of pulling you apart, it brings you together. He smiles at you, shy and small, and though you know you shouldn't react, you feel yourself starting to grin.

 

How queer.

 

-

 

_My, he looks very out of place here, does he not Count?_

 

_Of course he does. He's never known anything beyond the dirty city he calls home. Out here in Peru is simply not his place to be._

 

_Indeed. His wear certainly is not suited for Peruvian nights, especially out here. We are miles from any nearby human settlement, and winter is drawing near. He is lucky if he does not freeze overnight._

 

_He would be, would he...._

 

_...Count?_

 

_Hm? Yes Tina?_

 

_Count..are you...Are you smiling?_

 

_What?_

 

_Just now, I thought I saw you smile. Was I mistaken?_

 

_I..well, I..._

 

_...Sleep Count, perhaps the long travel has made you weary?_

 

_O-of course. Yes, that's exactly right; I'm just...just a little tired._

 

_Then sleep. I shall watch the Count's dear friend and make sure he does not pass during the night._

 

  _Yes...yes of course...._

 

-

 

It is unsettling, but even if you realize now that you are smiling, and have been for some time now, you cannot stop. He is smiling, radiantly so, towards you. It is clearly different than the face he started out with, a scowl written deeply into his being. By contrast, he is beaming at you, even making faces of laughter as you suddenly pull him into your space by his hand. Instantly, this is no longer a ritual, a dance of no touching, no faking faces and intentions.

 

You are as you are, pulling him along for the Tango.

 

-

 

_Hey D, you got a second?_

 

_Detective?_

 

_Listen, uh...about...about the pet you gave me...._

 

_Yes, my Dear Detective?_

 

_...Thanks._

 

… _Thanks?_

 

_Thanks....thanks for the pet. I don't know what it did, or why it died last night but...thanks. For caring, I guess._

 

_Oh...you are...welcome, Detective._

 

_...D?_

 

_Yes?_

 

_I swear to God, if you tell anyone that you gave me a damn butterfly for a pet, I will make sure they never find you or the murder weapon._

 

_Humph! How rude! And to think, I thought it was a suitable pet for an oaf like you!_

 

_Screw you D!_

 

-

 

The tempo is so much faster now, _allegro_ in every sense of the word. It's riveting and sensational, yours and his bodies no longer strained with tension. It's fluid and easy to follow; twist right and he will go with you. He pulls left and you allow yourself to go that way. He makes it a little more interesting as he kicks a foot between your open legs, giving you a coy smirk. You smirk back and repeat his motion with opposite foot, daring him to repeat his actions. He does and he doesn't, because as he goes forward, he risks moving more of his leg inward to wrap around your calf before quickly retreating.

 

How adventurous your Detective is, you ponder, before you continue on. You will meet his every _ganchos,_ bring him back with a _giro_ and _llevadas de pie_. You will leave him wanting more if he doesn't beat you there first, going for a _cruce_ , _cortes_ or _quebradas_ when you think you have awed him. Your embrace remains open as you move together, twisting and twirling across the smooth floor.

 

But you feel as if it shouldn't be that way. You want to pull him in closer.

 

Yet you know what that entails, don't you?

 

-

 

_'Count, you have a letter.'_

 

_Ah, thank you Chris. Now let's see....Mostly uninteresting things, but oh! What's this? Let me see... Oh... Oh no...._

 

_'Count? Count, what's wrong?'_

 

… _..._

 

_'Count? What's wrong, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Is..is it bad news?'_

 

_I.....no, no it's nothing Chris._

 

_'..Count?'_

 

_I'm alright, see? Now why don’t you run along and find Pon-chan, hmm? I'm very sure she's lonely right about now._

 

_'Okay...if you say so...'_

 

_-_

 

Here is where you falter slightly, and the once grinning face of your partner dampens. He doesn't know why you slow down when clearly the tempo is still fast, and his footsteps try to bring you back in the game. But it's hard as you know something dark weighs you down.

 

-

 

_Hey Count, you alright? You've been quiet ever since you've gotten that letter in the mail today._

 

_Oh, T-chan...It's nothing really, it's nothing worry about it._

 

_Uh-huh, right, and I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen Count, you've been real quiet. What's wrong? What did the letter say? And don't you dare say 'nothing', because I know it said something!_

 

_...It was a letter from Grandfather._

 

_Huh, your grandfather? What's so bad about that? You're usually so happy when he writes to you from who knows where._

 

_I know..._

 

_...Did something bad happen? Oh man Count, is your grandfather alright? Is that what's got you upset?_

 

_No, no, rest assured Grandfather is doing very well, collecting púca for the shop as he said he would. It's just that..._

 

_'That' what?_

 

_Grandfather... I don't know how he knows, but he seems to have knowledge about the shop and its visitors. He is...unhappy about the Detective and his brother visiting so often._

 

_I see. So? What did he tell you to do?_

 

_He...._

 

_Yes?_

 

_He...wants me to forbid them from coming again to the shop._

 

_Really!? That's all? I guess I understand. I mean, I'd kick that idiot detective out in a heartbeat, believe me, but Chris? That kid isn't any threat, just a crybaby. There's nothing wrong with letting him stick around._

 

… _.._

 

_...What are you going to do, Count? Are you going to obey your Grandfather's wishes?_

 

_I suppose I must..._

 

But even if you know what entails with either choice, you disregard the consequences and start moving again. The alarm that had been written across that noble face softens and turns back to a gentle joy, finding you dancing with him once again. The movement is no longer so fast, but you know it has become more meaningful.

 

_Detective, I-_

 

_Eh? What's up D? You okay? …..Hey, why the long face? Something happen?_

 

_It's nothing. I merely want to ask..._

 

_...D? Uh, hello? Earth to D? What is it?_

 

_Oh, excuse me, I'm getting lost in my thoughts. Where was I? Yes...of course. I was just going to ask if you'd like more tea._

 

_Uh...yeah, sure, I guess..._

 

_-_

 

You suddenly draw the other to step across your body, but stop him mid-stride. His back is to you now and surely he doesn't have any clue as to what you're going to do. But you are the leader and you will remain so; where you will lead him, he will follow. So when you suddenly attack his neck, rubbing your cheek against his warm throat, you know he will be helpless to resist. He only makes out a silent moan, his body stiffening from the sudden pleasurable feel of another.

 

It is becoming an intimate dance.

 

-

 

_Are you alright D? You've sort of been out of it._

 

_..'m fine..._

 

_What?_

 

_I said I'm quite alright. Is there something you need, Detective?_

 

_Jeez, what bug crawled up your ass this morning? Whatever, listen, I got something to ask you._

 

_You mean you 'have' something to ask me. And yes, my Dear Detective? Whatever accusation do you wish to associate me with today?_

 

_Fuck. You. D. That wasn't what I was going to ask! I was going to ask..._

 

_...Ask what?_

 

_...Nothing, forget it._

 

_What? Oh no Detective, you have my all my attention now. I am curious to know what you wish to ask me._

 

_I said it was nothing!_

 

_Oh au contraire, my Dear Detective, you mostly certainly have something to ask me. And? Are you shy to ask me?_

 

_Fuck you D._

 

_Language. But come now Detective, whatever did you wish to request?_

 

_No, just forget it! It's stupid! Forget it!_

 

_How will I forget something if I don't even know what it is?_

 

_Screw you D, it's nothing okay!? Just forget me asking you to pose as my date!!_

 

_...Your...what?_

 

_Oh shit._

 

_Language!_

 

_-_

 

He falters for a moment in his next step, mostly out of embarrassment from that too good feeling, but you won't allow him to stumble. You press his back closely to your chest, helping him move with you in a long slide. He's getting lax, pressing into you, letting you draw your hand over his chest, running down towards his hip. You leave him slightly breathless as he finally twists so he faces you.

 

Together, you bend on one knee, your other leg drawn parallel to the floor. It is serious now. Your chests flattened against one another, your hearts beating as one in a quicken rhythm, your eyes minute as you know what will happen. You are waiting for the perfect moment.

 

-

 

_Oh come now, that wasn't so bad, was it? We caught the 'bad man' in the end, didn't we?_

 

_Yeah, after getting soaked in the fountain with everyone laughing at us. Jesus D, what the hell was the big idea with that, anyway!?_

 

_Well, if we hadn’t ducked out of the way, then he would have shot us. I'm sure you wouldn't like a bullet hole in your back. Falling into the fountain, unfortunately, was something I did not foresee, as perhaps I did not take into account that you are_ quite _heavy._

 

_I don't know how many times I've said it tonight but..screw you, D. To the deepest parts of hell._

 

_Only if you'll accompany me, Detective._

 

_Right...okay, so swimming in the fountain aside, why did we do that?_

 

_Do what?_

 

_That._

 

_'That' what? Really Detective, you really ought to speak-_

 

_Why did you make us dance?_

 

_..Excuse me?_

 

_What I'm meaning to say is...why did you want to dance all of a sudden...with me?_

 

_Oh, that...well the killer was said to have been staking parties to find couples that match his profile, right? If he had seen us in the crowd, I'm very sure he wouldn't have given us a second glance. We were barely doing anything together that would've told him we were a 'couple'. I had to trick him into thinking that we were really his sort of prey._

 

_Oh...so then you blowing on my ear-_

 

_Ah yes, that was a 'liberty' I chose to take to make the act more real._

 

_Wait..so you didn't have to do that!?_

 

_But I did anyway._

 

_Oh for fuck's sake D!!!_

 

_Whaaat? I thought it was cute the way you blushed!_

 

_I'm gonna_ kill _you, you smug asshole!! Kill you, I say!_

 

–

 

You're twisting, turning, bending, breaking and still keeping to the rhythm of the beat. One-two-three-four, five-six-seven-eight, the both of you slide across from wall to wall. This is it, this is the dance, the steps of Tango. A deadly match morphed into a game neither of you are prepared for, as your partner suddenly takes you down and-

 

Is it the drugs he was forced to consume to make him pliable? Is it simply the thrill from a near death experience that goads this sort of action on? If it was, you can't understand the wetness that hits your own cheeks as your lips connect, your eye wide from surprise.

-

 

_What are you doing, Leon!?_

 

_..I...I don't..._

 

_Augh, you just- in front-! Detective, how much has your brain wasted away with that drug? Are you not thinking at all!?_

 

_..I-_

 

_I'll need to...? ...Leon, w-what's wrong? You're..._

 

_..D, help me? Please? It hurts so much..._

 

_'Hurts'? Detective, what are you saying? Oh goodness, no. Did her bullet actually hit you? Are you in need of medical assistance?_

 

_No..._

 

_Then I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Where does it hurt, Leon?_

 

_Here..._

 

_...Leon, that's your-_

 

_She almost killed you, D! A-and it hurts. It's squeezing right here. Please, help me..._

 

_I-I can't..._

 

_Please..._

 

-

 

What surprises you the most is that while his lips are still firm against your own, you're the one who ultimately pulls him down for more.

 

This has gone beyond what you planed but is it not what you wanted? He moans against you and your heart jumps. You grip his shoulders, holding him close and he melts like chocolate. The drug hasn't altered his mind, just opened it. His honesty pours out like purified water, the truth of his feelings bared in two sky colored orbs. You're intoxicated by the sight and captivated by the sounds. As a being bound to nature, you will not deny this body which craves the base need it wants.

 

You're only astonished that the morning after, he doesn't startle and yell at you as thought he was wont to do. He blinks once. He smiles and settles into your warmth. For a moment, you are utterly in love.

 

-

 

_You thinking about something?_

 

_It would seem I am. Are you curious to know what I'm thinking about, my dear?_

 

_Nah. I learned a long time ago you're less likely to tell me what's going on in your head, if only 'cause I'll be squicked out by it. I'm used to it though._

 

_Is that all? No accusations about me plotting another murder, maybe some sort of assassination of the President? Perhaps starting a war of terrorism with hundreds of locust, destroying dozens of crops to send the entire world into starvation?_

 

_Locust eat wheat, right? You'd never allow something like that to happen if it means who won't have access to your precious baked sweets._

 

_You've seen right through me._

 

_Ahaha, I'm not a detective for nothing, you know._

 

_Ah, so true. You are certainly among the greatest men._

 

_Uh... why does that sound so demeaning, coming from you?_

 

_My apologies, my dear. Besides, weren't you curious to know what I was thinking about?_

 

_I told, you, I don't need to know. I already resigned myself to-_

 

_You're beautiful._

 

_..E-excuse me?_

 

_You're beautiful, Leon, and so very handsome. Sometimes I forget that sort of divinity you possess. My lion..._

 

_Y-you're exhausted! Okay, no more action tonight! Clearly it's gotten you poetic and I don't wanna hear another peep outta you until you've gotten a wink of sleep!_

 

_Ahaha, embarrassed, are we?_

 

_Shut up, D!_

 

-

 

It's hot and humid but you would dare not move away. He's being bitten, claimed yet it would take a dozen armies to rip his arms from around your neck. There's no such thing as 'proximity' for you two; like all great philosophers say, this affection has made you one.

 

But there's always a threat, a heaviness that lies at your thigh. Once or twice he comes near to brushing against it, but you keep the glinting silver out of reach. Someday though, it'll boil over. Someday, you won't be able to keep your promise.

 

-

 

_Hey, you won't leave me, will you?_

 

_Hello to you too. And what's brought this up so suddenly? Are you alright, Detective?_

 

_Just answer the question. If you had a choice or something important you had to do by yourself, would you leave me without another word? Would you abandon me?_

 

_I fail to see why I would do so. I have no pressing concerns or obligations that would take me away somewhere on such short notice. Even then, I would probably arrange-_

 

_D._

 

_Ah. I'm sorry, Leon. You want my answer, not an explanation._

 

_Yeah._

 

_I can't...I can't promise the future, Leon. It's not within my power to, however much I'd like the ability to do otherwise. You must understand that much._

 

_I know. No one can control what'll happen. But you'd never leave me without a good reason, right? Even if it would hurt me a lot, the only reason you'd ever kick me to the curb is maybe to prevent something worse from happening?_

 

_Leon..._

 

_It's just, this case has gotten me thinking so much. Y'know, about us. D, I'm no romantic but I know when I've gotten attached to someone and I know the pain it brings when I lose it. If anything, I really don't wanna lose you if I can help it. Do you understand?_

 

_I do, Detective. I promise, I won't leave for no good reason. I promise._

 

-

 

But promises are so easily broken, aren't they? Your legs wobble with the guilt you feel and it takes his strong calf wrapping around yours, him taking the lead at last that you even continue to stand, much less sway as you do.

 

Even when the worst rears its ugly head at you.

 

-

 

_Hmm? How strange; it's already three o'clock. The good Detective Orcot should be pounding at the door by now._

 

_'Oh, you mean Big Bro? He said he wasn't coming by today. Had some extra homework to do or something, I guess. He didn't tell you?'_

 

_No, he didn't. How strange._

 

_'Yeah, it is! I mean, Big Bro has been working a lot lately! I wonder why his chief has been giving him a lot of homework? Has he been slacking off? Ooh, maybe it has something to do with that plane accident awhile back!'_

 

_Perhaps... Chris?_

 

_'Yes Count?'_

 

_Whatever happens, don't let your brother take it the wrong way. Alright?_

 

_'Huh? What are you saying? You can be weird sometimes, Count...'_

 

-

 

He pushes away first to whirl you around in a perfect circle, but the lack of playfulness in it makes things clear. His distrust is back with his blue eyes set like stone. He's seeing without really seeing, hearing things that are untrue about you. Or are they? Was his suspicious nature truly without a base of truth? Is he dumb and blind enough to not realize what you've been carrying? You don't think so. You two became too close, became one when you shouldn't have. He learned the ins and outs of yourself like you came to notice about his self. In a way, you've become the weapons to each others downfalls.

 

Which is why when you twist back into his embrace, you discern the gun's barrel through the folds of your clothing. Likewise he must feel the press of a blade poise against his vitals. For once, you register the music has stopped and there's no rhythm to lead you on. Now there's no pattern to follow. Whatever happens next is out of bounds, the last action you'll ever take.

 

You dive.

 

-

 

_Kill or be killed, eh? Easy fucking choice._

 

_Mr. Detective!?_

 

-

 

But the blade moves back. It never connects to draw blood, its purpose left unfulfilled. This seems to bring some sense back into your lover; he quickly discards the pistol to his side, not caring if it slides away. You both drop to your knees, cherishing this final embrace as the world burns around you. His blood, your blood, blood of the divine and animals litters the once clean floors and walls, the screaming of inhuman creatures blaring in your ears. This is the scene of Death, of what could be your end in this dance.

 

You won't let it be his.

 

You drag him away from such a perilous place, using what power you have to ascend. When the scene around you changes to the stars and clouds, relief washes over you like the first rainfall of the Savannah. You know deep down inside, however, this is it.

 

You've got to say good-bye.

-

 

_We are able to move freely..without regard to the borders humans have drawn. But your journey ends here._

 

_What?_

 

_Humans have not earned the right to board this ship. Not yet._

 

_'I'm so sorry.'_

 

_D-!_

 

–

–

 

Now you are alone, a tear cascading down your cheek. The world you knew is gone, your partner having disappeared beneath the clouds. This, you believe, is just. Such a dance like yours had to earn a bittersweet ending.

 

Lying to yourself with this fact, you depart.

 


End file.
